El Anillo del Emperador
by Barbaby Brooks Jr
Summary: ¿Rudolf el emperador del Planeta Zi? Qué le sucederá en los próximos años


Hola a todos , bien! soy la autora que publicó hace más de 8 meses, los últimos fan fics de Zoids, este mes me corresponde Zoids/Chaotic Century e Guardían Force (conocido como la Fuerza Guardían), sé que tengo algunos fan fics pendientes, y he estado últimamente ocupada sobre todo me he dedicado muchas cosas de la escuela, y no solamente eso, hace más de 5 días se me daño el ventilador de mi CPU TT_TT, perdonen las molestías causadas...

El anillo del emperador

(Una mañana de Sábado en el Planeta Zi, Van y sus amigos acompañaban al emperador Rudolf a ayudarlo a huir de los bandidos que contrató Proitzen, pero Proitzen les dió a ellos la orden para quitarle el anillo al emperador, y al final matarlo, pero esta vez ellos perdieron el punto de vista a Rudolf)

Rudolf-: Van,Van,.-''lo dijo un preocupado Rudolf.-''

Van-: ¿Que pasa? por que me despiertas a la 1:00 am?.-''lo dijo un van tanto dormido, que ni siquiera le hacía caso a Rudolf.-''

Rudolf-:Sabes,mejor me voy, así quiero evitar estas molestías.-''lo dijo un decidido y tanto asustado Rudolf, que hasta le dío el anillo a Van.-''

Van-:¿Queeeee? estas loco, quieres que te maten?.-''lo dijo un enojado Van,y agarrandole el cuello a Rudolf.-''

Rudolf-: Dejame en paz, me haces tanto daño, no quiero salir huyendo detrás de las personas que me persiguen, y ya no quiero ser mas emperador del Planeta Zi,me oistes?.-''lo dijo un decidido Rudolf y a la vez atormentado, mientras comenzaba a llorar.-''

SPACE

(Una zoidiana rubía se acerca hacia Van e Rudolf)

Fine-: Van, ya basta.-''lo dijo una Fine muy preocupada, llevandose la mano en el pecho, como si tuviese un dolor en el corazón.-''

Van-: Fine.-''lo dijo un Van preocupado,mientras dejaba de agarrarle el cuello a Rudolf.-''

Rudolf-: Edtoy harto.-''lo dijo un tanto enojado e indignado; mientras se aleja de Van.-'' - Una voz detrás lo interrumpen a ellos -

Moonbay-: Ya dejen de actuar los dos como niños pequeños, ya maduren de una buena vez, Van ¿cuál fue nuestra promesa para Rudolf?.-''lo dijo una tediosa e rencorosa Moonbay.-''

Van-:¿ Este? no me acuerdo-..''lo dijo mientras el estira su cabeza al otro lado de las ruinas.-''

Moonbay-: Nuestra promesa es proteger a Rudolf, ayudarlo en lo que sea,inclusive ayudandolo a escapar sano e salvo, nosotros no vamos a permitir u ser responsables de su muerte.-'' lo dijo una decidida Moonbay

SPACE

De tanto ruidos y gritos ellos despiertan a Anita y a Irvine,pero esta vez, Anita grita enfurecida e asustando a Irvine.

Anita-: ¿Que demonios pasa aquí? Son la 1:30 am,no me dejan dormir ¿otra vez? ¿ese problema con Rudolf?.-''lo dijo un tanto enojada.

(Anita e Irvine se despiertan y se levantan y se dirigen hacía Van,Rudolf,Moonbay e Fine)

Irvine-: Oye Van, ¿que pasa aquí.-''lo dijo el mercenario un tanto gruñendo.

Van-: No es mi culpa, el quién me despertó a mi y a las chicas fue Rudolf.-''lo dijo Van tan abatido e furioso.

Irvine-: Rudolf? ¿Que acaso no puede dormir porque tiene pesadillas de que un par de idiotas lo maten?.-''lo dijo un serio Irvine,mientras comenzaba a reírse. pero esta vez, Irvine logró que Anita se alejará de el a 20 metros de distancia.

Anita-: Irvine amor? ¿Porque te ries a media madrugada, todo el mundo está dormido,pareciera que te hubiera picado una hormiga.-''lo dijo una decepcionada Anita, mientras se alejaba de Irvine.

Irvine-: Mi vida, no quise hacerte enojar y decepcionarte, es cierto, tienes la razón estoy loco y me comporto así porque ciertas personas no me dejan dormir.-''lo dijo el mercenario mientras señalaba a Van.

Van-: Oye Irvine que te pasa, porque me señalas tan feo hacía a mi.-''lo dijo un Van muy disgustado.

SPACE

Van e Irvine comenzaban a pelearse y a discutir muy feo,mientras las tres chicas los observaban.

Moonbay-: Yo no entiendo a los hombres.-''lo dijo una Moonbay muy confundida y decepcionada mientras charla con Fine y Anita.-''

Fine-: Moonbay, así son, todo el tiempo pasan peleandose por cosas incoherentes,jamás imaginé que Van se comportaba de esa manera con Irvine.-''lo dijo una sorprendida y un tanto triste Fine.

Anita-: Y yo nunca imaginé y pensé que Irvine se comportará así,ni mucho menos cuando su esposa está presente, ovbio que yo.-''lo dijo muy triste y preocupada, mientras comenzaba a inclinarse en el suelo.

(Pero esta vez,perdió el control, ella se metió a la gran nube de peleas de Van e Irvine dejandola más encolerizada,y esta vez ella le pegó a Van y a Irvine, a Irvine claro era por su bien,ya que se trata de su ''ESPOSO'', ya no aguantaba verlos pelear)

- Yaaaaaaa bastaaaaaaaa.-''lo dijo una voz muy femenina y enojada-''.

(Van e Irvine se llevaron su mano en su mejilla,porque ya no aguantaba el dolor, de que ella les daba la cachetada a ambos,para que se comportarán como personas adultas, y esta vez Anita les gritó a ambos)

Anita-: Yaaaa Bastaaaa!.-''lo dijo a gritos y tanto enojada.-'' Se comportan como niños, peleandose entre ustedes mismo no se solucionará el problema que le está pasando a Rudolf, y con peleas no se resuelve nada, me oyeron.-''

Van-: Toda la culpa la tiene Rudolf.-''lo dijo un Van adolorido e triste.-''

Anita-:Disculpaaa que dijistes.-''lo dijo una voz angelical tan serie y le volvió a darle de nuevo una cachetada a Van.-'' Eres un tonto, acaso solo tienes en tu boca ''Rudolf''?.

SPACE

Fine e Moonbay llegaron hacia a ellos.

Moonbay-: Ella tiene la razón,ustedes se comportan como niños,ya maduren de una buena vez.-''lo dijo una decepcionada Moonbay.-''

Fine-: Ya dejen de pelear, que me hace sentir muy mal.-''lo dijo una preocupada y triste Fine,mientras se llevaba su mano a su pecho.-''

Moonbay-: Bueno, cambiando de tema, nos tenemos que ir, es muy tarde.

Fine-: Sí, vamonos de aqí, y además está haciendo mucho frío.-''lo dijo una Fine con frío e intentando abrigarse así misma,pero esta vez, Van la abriga con su chaqueta.

Van-: Ya estas un poco mejor Fine?.-''lo dijo Van mientras la contemplaba y la miraba tiernamente.

Fine-: Sí, ya estoy mejor, Y gracias por preocuparte por mi.-''lo dijo una sonrojada Fine.

Van-: Lamento mucho lo sucedido, que pasó entre yo e Irvine,tu no merecías vernos peleandonos.-''lo dijo con una voz muy triste,mientras se arrodillaba delante de Fine y le tomaba la mano.-'' Me perdonas?

Fine-: Sí Van.-''lo dijo mientras le sonreía a él

Anita-: Que frío hace.-'' lo dijo muy temblorosa e intentando calentarse.

(Esta vez, Irvine la observaba y comenzaba a abrazarla para calentarla y a protegerla del frío,y le deposita un besito muy tierno y amoroso en su frente)

Irvine-: Ya estas mejor mi pequeña? No quiero que te resfríes.-''lo dijo Irvine muy tierno

Anita-: Ya estoy mejor,gracias amor.-''lo dijo una voz suave.-''

Irvine-: Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intencción que vieras la pelea que tuve con Van y yo, y la verdad no merecías esto.-''lo dijo el mercenario muy triste, y arrodillandose delante de ella,y le pidió su mano.-'' Me perdonarás?

Anita-: Si amor,te perdono.-''una dulce sonrisa salío de la cara de su amada,y está vez lo logró a que se pusiera alegre.-''

SPACE

Así que finalmente La Fuerza Guardían, encontraron un hotel para refugiarse y acomodarse, por el día tan duro que les tocó a cada uno.

La Fuerza Guardían entra al hotel y mira a un cajero.

Cajero-: Buenas Madrugada, que se les ofrece o desean?

Van-: Nos pueden dar una habitación para seis personas?.-''lo dijo un orgulloso Van.''

Cajero-: Con el nombre de quién.-''lo dijo el cajero,mientras le daba una agenda a Van.-'' Aquí escribe su nombre completo, su teléfono, y sus datos personales.-''

- Van comienza a completar los datos de la agenda -

Cajero-: Muchas gracias, ahora le daremos una habitación para ustedes.-''lo dijo el cajero mientras le sonreía.-''

Cajero-: Va a pagar con cheque o efectivo?

Van-: Dejenmelo a mi cuenta, y claro que pagaré con cheque.-''lo dijo Van mientras le salía una gran sonrisa.

Oye Irvine, por cierto por que no quieres estar en la habitación con nosotros.-''lo dijo un Van muy extrañado.

Irvine-: No te preocupes niño, yo pagaré nuestra habitación, me refiero a mi,y a mi mujer.-''lo dijo el mercenario con mucho orgullo, mientras sonreía.-''

Cajero-: Entonces? usted pagará una habitación aparte?.-''

Irvine-: Sí, y dejenmelo a mi cuenta por favor.-''

( Así que los dos mozos del hotel Zi, atiende a los de la Fuerza Guardía, los lleva a las habitaciones)

- El primer mozo,lleva a Van,Fine,Moonbay y Rudolf a la primera habitación. y finalmente llegaron a la habitación, y el primer mozo les abrió la puerta de la habitación,y les dejó la llave a Van -

- Buenas noches que descanzen .-''lo dijo el mozo mientras se iba.-''

- El segundo mozo, atiende a la pareja,y los lleva a la segunda habitación y finalmente llegaron a la habitación, y el finalmente el segundo mozo les abrió la puerta de la habitación y les dejó la llave a Irvine.

- Buenas noches, que descanzen.'' lo dijo el mozo mientra se retiraba.-''

En otro lado del fan fic: [Fine,Moonbay se tiran a la cama y se acomodan]

En otro lado de la habitación: Anita e Irvine descanzan y de lo mejor están solitos.

(Pero esta vez, el mercenario abraza a su mujer)

Anita-: Irvine amor,estoy preocupada.-''lo dijo mientras se arecostaba en el cuello de él.-''

Irvine-: ¿Que pasa amor? ¿Por qué estás así?.-''lo dijo el caza recompensas mientras le acariciaba el cabello.-''

Anita-: Es por Rudolf, amor tengo miedo, que nos encuentren aquí escondidos, y que estamos con él.-''lo dijo muy preocupada.-''

Irvine-: Tranquila mi amor.-''lo dijo Irvine mientras la acariciaba tiernamente.-''

Anita-: Disculpa amor, me estoy preocupandome demasiado, de todo modos,me cuidas.-''lo dijo ella suspirando con ternura y alivio.-''

Irvine-: Sí mi amor,lo importante que estás conmigo y nada malo te pasará, el que te haga daño, o los malditos se arrepentirán de haber nacido, descanza amor.-''

SPACE

Ya todos se habían dormido,pero alguién perseguía a la Fuerza Guardían no solamente eso,incluso a secuestrar y a matar al príncipe Rudolf, esta vez, el instruso ya había entrado en la segunda habitación de Anita e Irvine, al escuchar los ruidos, ella se despierta silenciosamente y comenzaba a temblar del miedo con los ojos cerrados, en este instante Irvine se despierta y mira a su mujer.

Irvine-: Amor te veo muy palída, te sientes bien.?-'' lo dijo el mercenario muy preocupado llevandola más hacía su pecho.-''

Anita-: Amor,mirá detrás,hay alguien que nos quieren matar.-''lo dijo un tanto muy asustada y temblorosa.-''

(Al ver esto, Irvine comienza a enojarse y a sacar su pistola, y comienza a disparar al enemigo)

Irvine-: ¿Quién eres maldito? ¿Que quieres de nosotros?.-''lo dijo Irvine muy serio y enojado, tratando de abrazar mas a su mujer.-'' pero esta vez, el mercenario se sale de la cama y comienza a pelearse con el intruso.-''

(Al escuchar el sonido de la pistola,todos del hotel se despiertan asustados y gritan corriendo de un lado a otro,esta vez, el príncipe Rudolf,fue el primero en quién escucha esos sonidos tan extraños de la siguiente habitación, y esta vez llega otros asesinos a la habitación de Van e Fine, esta vez Fine se despierta y trata de despertar a Van desesperadamente)

Fine-: Van,Van, estamos en peligro.-''lo dijo una rubía muy asustada.-''

- Esta vez, Van se despierta y consuela a Fine y este la abraza -

Van-: No te preocupes Fine, yo ya sabía que iba a suceder esto.-''lo dijo muy cortez,mientras se llevaba a Fine hacia su pecho.-''

Fine-: Tengo miedo,no quiero que nada malo te suceda.-''lo dijo muy asustada llevandose las manos hacia su vista.-''

- Hace poco tiempo Rudolf ya se había despertado, y esta vez corrió y ayuda a Van,pero unos bandidos interfieren en su camino -

Rudolf-:¿Que quieren de mi, malditos?-''lo dijo muy serio mientras comenzaba a manipular la pistola.-''

'' Hemos venido aquí para quitarte el anillo,el honor de que un mocoso como tú sea un emperador, y no solamente eso, también para asesinarte'' - Los bandidos se lo decían muy claro.

SPACE

En la otra escena del fan fic, Van ayuda a Rudolf a huir, y este se encarga de matar a los bandidos, esta vez, Rudolf se queda sorprendido, porque no puede ayudar a Van a destruirlos.

Van-: Rudolf, vete de aquí, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de ellos.-''lo dijo hablando enserio,y tratando de ayudar a Rudolf.-''

Rudolf-: Pero Van, no me puedo quedar así con las manos cruzadas, necesito ayudarte.-''lo dijo un preocupado y sorprendido Rudolf.-''

Van-: Rudolf, sigue lo que yo te estoy ordenando,vete.-''lo dijo con un grito Van,tratando de matar al Zoid enemigo.-''

Van-: Vamos Zeke,aquí hay alimento para tí,y para el Shield Lager

Bandido-: Eres un maldito mocoso,eres capaz de destruirme?¿.-''lo dijo mientras comenzaba a disparar y a reirse a carcajadas.

Van-: Demonios, ojala Rudolf haya escapado,sin ningún daño.-''lo dijo pensando en voz alta.-'' y esta vez, Van comienza a atacar al bandido.-''

SPACE O FLASBACK : '' En este momento Rudolf, llega y entra al Lighthing Saix de Irvine'' y llega a la batalla más sangrienta nunca antes se había visto en el fan fic.

Rudolf-: No le hables así a mi amigo Van.-''lo dijo mientras comenzaba a disparar a los bandidos, personas que querían matarlo.-''

Van-: Zanzakibus, estamos en el mejor momento, vamos Zeke.-''lo dijo mientras comenzaba a gritar,y atacar violentamente a los Zoid Enemigos.-''

- Finalmente Van e Rudolf derrotaron a los Zoid Enemigos -

~ Música de fondo ~ Legend

(Van se baja de su Shield Liger, y el espirítu de Zeke sale en él, y observa a Rudolf)

Van-: Toma Rudolf, esto te pertenece.-''lo dijo Van muy orgulloso de él.-''

Rudolf-: Si me pertenece este anillo, y nunca había batallado así, mi espirítu de batallar salío al fin, me preocupo mucho de mis mejores amigos,y a lo mejor voy a conducir un Zoid.-''lo dijo muy feliz y orgulloso.-''

Van-: Sí lo sé,te felicito por eso, y por cierto el anillo de la República comienza a brillar.-''lo dijo alegre.-''

Rudolf-: Sí, es el anillo de la República,y brilla demasiado.-''lo dijo mientras tomaba el anillo.-''

''Finalmente Rudolf se convirtió en el príncipe del Planeta Zi, gracias a ''

Rudolf-: Si no fuera por Van,jamás mataría a esos idiotas, te lo agradezco amigo.-''lo dijo Rudolf pensando en voz alta.

~ Fondo de Música Finalizada - Legend ~

Ven, les dije que sería un fan fic algo muy confuso,pero me insispiré en hacerlo,ya que Admiro mucho a Van y a Rudolf por su mojar de ser,y aparte de que Van es el mejor conductor de Zoid nunca antes visto en la serie, jo, aparte de eso, son grandes amigos, Aquí les dejo una moraleja que no solo me servirá a mi, sino me ha servido en muchas ocasiones, sino también a ustedes,y a las próximas generaciones que verán Zoids! - la moraleja consiste en ayudar a nuestros verdaderos amigos.

Moraleja: Ayuda a tu mejor amigo, o tus mejores amigos, apoyalo/apoyenlos tantas en las buenas como en las malas,quién encuentra un amigo verdadero,encuentra un tesoro.

Como se demuestra el compañerismo de Van hacia a Rudolf y viceversa.

^_^ espero que les hayan gustado je, o también puede comunicarse conmigo a: kusuri_the_mediciller_seller_selter para hablar del fan fic.

PD: No se pierdan mi próx fan fic,esta vez será más lindo,tierno,y romántico, y no solamente de esto, el personaje principal será Irvine, con el título del fan fic: ''Deprisa Comando Wolf'' se incluirá una personaje nueva femenina e inventada por mi , y veremos el compañerismo de Van hacia a Irvine,ayudandolo a darles la medicina a los niños.

Gracias!


End file.
